How I met my dancing flame
by Kixen
Summary: Takes place during the episode fanning the flames. What would happen if Danny used a different method to break Ember's spell after Sam breaks Danny heart? What will the consequences be for doing this. Not sure if this will stay a one shot or be continued. Rated T for now. Don't like don't read.
1. mending a broken heart

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy part one of how I met my dancing flame.

Ember's concert

"Danny you need to do something to stop Ember!" Sam said in a worried tone.

Danny who would normally be doing something however, stayed by Sam side. This was happening due to Danny being affected by a love spell that she originally intended to hit both Danny and Sam. However, due to Sam wearing the Fenton Phones, she was left unaffected by Ember's mind controlling music.

"No Sam I won't leave you alone!" Danny replied causing Sam to frown.

'It is no use, Ember's spell is too strong since she is supercharged right now. But I could be wrong I will give it one last shot.' Sam thought to herself with sadness in her thoughts.

"Come on Danny, you have left me alone many times before, and when you were done I was still in one piece!" Sam countered trying to sway Danny.

"That was because I wasn't thinking. What if I were to leave your side, and something happened to you? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you!" Danny said causing Sam to frown.

'Sorry Danny, but I am now left with no choice.' Sam thought to herself not liking what she was thinking.

"I hate to do this to you Danny, but if I can't break Ember's spell on you, I am going to have to break your heart." Sam said to herself before she broke free of Dash's grip and turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" Dash said just before Sam jumped up, wrapped her arms around Dash and proceeded to make out with him with one leg raised in the air right in front of Danny's face.

"Sam how could you do this to me? I thought we were suppose to be together." Danny said to himself as he felt the spell break along with his heart.

As the kiss time proliferated Danny felt his heart-break more and more. Danny then turned his face from Sam, to a now singing Ember with his eyes now glowing ectoplasmic green.

'Ember… I feel as if I had my heart ripped out.' Danny thought in a dark tone. 'But I know who I can take it out on!' Danny thought as he walked over to grabbing range of Ember and extended his hand.

Ember completely unaware of what was going on continued singing her single hypnotic song to the crowd who was equally unaware of what was going to happen.

"So warm and tender… you will remember my…" Ember never got the chance to finish her song as Danny arm grabbed her, and within seconds the Rock Diva was pulled into a one-sided kiss from Danny causing her to drop her mike.

"Wow Danny is kissing Ember? I guess he is trying to use the same method Sam used on him to shock the crowd as well." Tucker said to himself while Sam finally released Dash from her kiss.

"Ah it tastes like geek!" Dash said spitting at the kiss he shared with Sam.

"Gross it tastes like failure!" Sam said to herself as both turned to get an even bigger shock.

The entire audience including Sam and Dash had their mouths hanging as they watched Danny kissed Ember. At this point, the now shocked rock diva flaming hair had risen another 10 feet into the air, and her previously pale cheeks were now blushing red. While all this was going on Ember was also having thoughts of her own as well.

'Why is this dipstick kissing me? Plus why am I blushing for? I am not a school girl, I am the rock diva Ember Mclain! But then again even if it is a bit rough it is nothing a little practice can't fix. God did I just think that? This is the same dipstick who tried to stop me before. What the hell you only exist once and he could be the best thing that ever happens to me.' Ember thought as the shocked expression left her face.

Ember then wrapped her arms around Danny, and proceeded to kiss him back with her flaming hair rising ever higher the longer she kissed him.

'Ember is kissing me back? I was hoping to do this to shock everyone out of Ember's spell as well as take my hurt out on someone, but if she is kissing me back I think she might be interested in me. They say the best way to mend a broken heart is to move on.' Danny thought to himself just before he continued to kiss Ember.

'Why is he still kissing her? Oh he better be doing that to break everyone out of their trances cause otherwise we are doomed.' Sam thought to herself not liking what she was seeing.

It was at this moment that Ember realized that the chanting stopped but at the same time didn't care. It was at this moment that Sam grabbed a Fenton Thermos and activated it which in turn pulled Ember out of Danny's arms and into the capture device. Danny at this point opened his eyes to see a now annoyed looking Sam staring at him with the Fenton Thermos in her hands.

"What? I had to stop the chanting somehow, and when you kissed me it shocked me out of the spell. I thought the same thing would work if everyone saw me kissing Ember." Danny said lying due to him enjoying the his lips pressing against Embers.

"Well it worked Danny, however I wanted to say I am sorry for having to break your heart." Sam explained "That had to be the hardest thing I ever had to do because part of me liked the attention you were giving me and thought maybe..." Sam admitted causing Danny to wave it off.

"Don't worry about it Sam, we have always been friends, and this won't stop us from being friends." Danny expained while keeping any other thoughts to himself just before taking the Fenton Thermos from Sam.

"We better get home we have that test tomorrow." Sam said as everyone left the concert hall with Danny, Sam, and Tucker leaving last.

Fenton works basement an hour later

'Well time to release Ember back into the ghost zone.' Danny thought to himself as he hit the reverse switch on the thermos causing Ember to be released from her prison and shooting her into the ghost zone. 'I hope the next time we meet she isn't pissed off at me for kissing her only to get sucked int the Fenton thermos. Well I better get upstairs and start studying for that test.' Danny thought to himself only to feel an arm grab him a pull him back.

Danny turned around to see Ember Mclain who he just shot into the ghost zone wrap her arms around him with a smile on her face.

"Did you think you can get rid of me that easy Baby pop? Especially after that kiss you laid on me on stage?." Ember said with a smile on her face.

"I thought you would be pissed off at me for wreaking your world domination scheme." Danny said only for Ember to sit on Danny lap.

"You are right. I am upset about you wreaking my scheme, however while I don't have the world chanting my name I found something better." Ember said before pulling Danny toward her, and beginning a make out session between the two of them.

Like on the stage with the roles now reversed Danny proceeded to kiss Ember back causing the same effect to happen to Ember's flaming mane. However, unlike the first kiss they shared on stage Ember slipped Danny some tongue exciting him to no end. Their tongue instantly started a battle for dominance however, due to Danny's inexperience with kissing Ember won that battle without breaking a sweat. When the two were finish a smile was on both their faces.

"Wow that is so much better than that fake out make out I had, as well as our first kiss on stage." Danny said still in a daze. "Does this mean we are serious now Ember?" Danny asked causing Ember to roll her eyes at his question.

"Baby pop, if I wasn't serious about you I wouldn't have come back, and I would have made you pay for kissing me like you did on stage. So yes we are serious, and I am not letting go Danny! You are the best thing that has happened to me since I learned how to control my powers and I ain't letting you go got it?!" Ember said in a no taking no for an answer tone.

Danny however, didn't mind this in fact he smiled at hearing this.

"Whatever you say my dancing flame." Danny said enjoying the feel of Ember in his arms.

Danny was about to go in for another kiss when they both heard footsteps.

"Later baby pop, however before I go add this to your phone. Call me when you get the chance." Ember said just before she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

The end?

I wrote this story when based on a comic that I saw based off of the fanning the flames episode. I also wrote this because it has been a while since I wrote a Danny/Ember fanfiction and wanted to add another one. I am not sure if I will make this longer or end it in a one shot. R and R.


	2. Author's notice

for all those thinking this is an update I apologize. However my computer with all the files to my stories had hard drive failure. So until I get a new one there won't be anymore updates for a while Sorry.


End file.
